The Protector
by dragonicx
Summary: Premier récit de mon recueil d'OS intitulé les Chroniques de l'Akatsuki, qui retrace les aventures des membres de l'Akatsuki fraîchement transformés en chaton dans d'autres réalités alternatives qui diffèrent en tout point de la leur. [ CROSSOVER : BNHA x Naruto ]


Univers : My Hero Academia

Protagonistes principaux : Itachi & Izuku

_Je me suis inspirée des fictions qui mettent en scène les membres de l'Akatsuki en tant que petits chatons ~_

* * *

**The Protector**

Avant que la mort ne l'emporte définitivement, il fit don de son Amaterasu à son précieux frère pour qu'il devienne le nouveau héros de Konoha. Son corps aussi lourd qu'une pierre s'écroula ensuite, et ses yeux ensanglantés se fermèrent pour de bon.

Son plan avait fonctionné à merveille, il n'avait plus rien à faire ici. Il pourrait enfin retrouver sa famille dans l'au delà, était-il seulement prêt à se confronter aux siens !? Avait-il vécu sa vie comme il l'aurait souhaité la vivre ? Il n'en sut rien sur le moment, mais il n'avait eu aucun choix.

Son seul regret fut de ne pas avoir vu son frère grandir à ses côtés, néanmoins il n'avait jamais cessé de songer à lui et il avait déjà eu l'occasion de lui dire à quel point il tenait à ce dernier.

Il pouvait donc partir l'esprit serein : _« Prends bien soin de toi Sasuke, je sais pertinemment que tu emprunteras le droit chemin »._

La mort lui procura une sensation étrange. Il s'était préparé à sa mort, il s'y était fait à l'idée et l'acceptait depuis longtemps. Son corps physique s'était subitement volatilisé, il ne sentait plus sa présence ce fut comme s'il n'existait plus. En revanche, sa conscience ne semblait pas vouloir le quitter. Il gardait toujours les souvenirs de sa vie précédente.

Quelque chose ne tournait décidément pas rond.

Le froid qui l'avait pénétré jusqu'aux os, laissa sa place à une chaleur insoutenable. Il brûlait de l'intérieur, et son âme ne voulait pas reposer en paix : s'agissait-il du châtiment divin !? Son âme qui flottait dans l'obscurité totale prit soudain possession d'une nouvelle enveloppe charnelle. Il le comprit aussitôt lorsqu'il sortit de son état de paralysie profonde.

Ressuscitait-il ? Aucune idée. Il souhaitait seulement que tout devienne clair au plus vite.

Quand la lumière revint à lui, et qu'il parvint enfin à bouger ses membres il fut sidéré de découvrir que son corps – minuscule, bestial et vulnérable – ne semblait pas être le sien. Celui-ci possédait à présent un pelage noir, des yeux d'acier encadrait son visage, et il se dotait de pattes rouges ornées de griffes pointues. Il comprit immédiatement ce qui lui arrivait. Le meurtrier du maudit clan des Uchiha avait été réincarné en un pathétique chaton, aussi absurde que cela puisse paraître.

Quelle ironie ! Lui qui avait été par le passé un guerrier redoutable craint par tous, était réduit à l'état d'un animal inoffensif.

Il ne sut pas s'il devait rire ou pleurer de sa situation pour le moins critique.

Autre que sa nouvelle condition, le seul point le dérangeant, fut la seconde chance qui lui avait été visiblement accordée pour réparer ses erreurs du passé.

La méritait-il ? C'était discutable.

Pas le temps de tergiverser, il devait impérativement découvrir l'univers alternatif dans lequel il avait été involontairement transporté en tant que chat. Relevant prudemment le visage pour scruter les alentours, il fit d'abord aveuglé par la lumière du jour. Ensuite, il nota qu'il se localisait dans une allée étroite coincée entre deux enseignes quasiment identiques. Décidant de suivre son instinct animal, ses pas le menèrent au beau milieu d'une rue peuplée de personnes dont une inquiétude troublante semblaient en émaner.

Il afficha une mine consternée à la vue du spectacle absurde qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Un véritable monstre à l'aspect gluant se dressait en travers de son chemin. Il n'exagérait nullement dans ses propos, la créature qui terrorisait la moitié des passants n'avait rien d'humain. Encore plus perturbant, un groupe d'individus à l'accoutrement extravaguant encerclait la créature muqueuse qui détenait un captif. Autour de lui, les murmures s'élevaient de plus en plus forts et les termes suivants retinrent son attention :« Alter », « Héros » et « Vilain ».

Perspicace comme il l'était, il déduisit rapidement qu'il se trouvait dans une société avant-gardiste dans laquelle les hommes avaient développé des dons spéciaux _« Alter »_, similaire au Kekkei Genkai. Les Héros s'en servaient pour faire régner l'ordre tandis que les Vilains en faisaient usage pour répandre la mal. Pour le moment, c'était ce qu'il avait retenu de ce monde. Pour en apprendre davantage, il se rapprocha de la foule soucieuse qui contemplait la lutte acharnée que menait les Héros contre le Vilain qui se déchaînait complètement.

À ses côtés, un garçon tétanisé à la vue du rude combat qui battait son plein, déblatérait à voix haute des phrases qu'il laissait en suspens. Agacé par ses bourdonnements incessants, il monta sur lui en s'agrippant à son sac et il lui attrapa la manche comme pour le griffer. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse esquisser le moindre geste le gamin s'élança à toute vitesse en direction du monstre l'emportant parla même occasion avec lui.

« Hn » songea t-il simplement comme si de rien était.

Le courageux enfant perdit tous ces moyens face à la monstruosité qui le surplombait. Pour le surprendre, il fit la première chose qui lui traversa l'esprit : jeter son sac auquel un chat était rattaché qui fonçait droit sur le monstre. Lorsqu'il remarqua enfin le petit animal collé à son cartable qui volait en direction du vilain, il écarquilla grandement les yeux. Si seulement il l'avait vu ... Il pria sincèrement que le chat s'en sorte vivant.

Même s'il craignit honnêtement le pire.

Contre toute attente, l'animal bondit sur ses pieds et ouvrit ses yeux d'un rouge hypnotisant qui plongea sa victime dans un monde d'illusions. Les spectateurs contemplaient stupéfaits la scène déroutante qui se jouait sous leurs yeux. Sans crier garde, le vilain pétrifié de peur tomba furieusement sur la terre ferme et libéra son prisonnier encore sonné par ce qu'il venait de se produire.

C'était le monde à l'envers.

Un chat.

Un chat, un animal supposé être «_ mignon _», était parvenu à battre un redoutable ennemi d'un simple regard. Mais où allait le monde sérieusement !? Le garçon impulsif auquel l'animal s'était accroché précédemment qui se prénommait Izuku Midoriya, après avoir vérifié l'état de son ami Kaachan, se pencha sur ledit chat pour lui demander d'un ton curieux :

\- C'est toi qui a réussi cet exploit !?

Itachi abordait un air incrédule en entendant la question stupide que l'adolescent lui avait posée. Il allait répliquer d'un ton tranchant, mais en voyant sa bouille innocente qui lui rappelait tant son frère il s'adoucit et tenta de lui répondre : _« En effet, il s'agit de moi ». _

Mais à la place, il laissa échapper à son grand étonnement :

\- Mweow, mwe mweow mweow.

L'enfant se moqua gentiment de lui, et le prit dans ses bras pour lui caresser le haut de sa tête – sous son œil vigilent – avant de continuer sur sa lancée :

\- D'où viens-tu, appartiens-tu à quelqu'un ?

Dans l'incapacité de formuler une phrase, Itachi fit non de la tête. Ce qui surprit au plus haut point le garçon qui le tenait fermement contre lui, et qui rétorqua d'une voix abasourdie :

\- C'est étrange, j'ai l'impression que tu me comprends.

Le chat noir hocha simplement la tête, en pensant qu'Izuku était une personne clairvoyante.

\- Hallucinant, c'est la première fois que je vois ça ! Est-ce que tu possèdes un Alter par hasard ?

Blasé, Itachi eut comme seule réponse un : _« Mweow » [ Hn ]_.

\- Tu es vraiment quelque chose, tu le sais ça. Souffla l'humain d'un ton excité.

Formidable, il venait de se faire une nouvelle groupie. Il l'aurait chassé sur le champs mais il ressemblait tant à son frère, qu'il n'oserait jamais lui faire du mal. Quand il vit son regard briller à chaque fois qu'il s'adressait à lui, il sentit une boule se former dans son ventre. Était-ce de la nostalgie !? Ou bien était-ce l'innocence émanant de ce jeune garçon, qui le bouleversait énormément ? Seul l'avenir le dira.

Il sortit de ses pensées en entendant la voix agréable du petit énoncer :

\- C'est décidé je t'adopte ! Je ne pourrai pas te laisser vagabonder ainsi dans les rues.

Il cligna des yeux devant l'enthousiasme de celui-ci. Puis l'information l'atteignit enfin, vivre avec une personne était vachement risquée avec son sharingan pourtant l'idée ne lui déplut pas tant que ça. En voyant le regard pétillant de l'enfant, il sut qu'il ne le contredirait pas sur le moment. Qui sait, il pourrait peut-être s'attacher et avoir une nouvelle raison de vivre dans cette réalité alternative.

\- Mais d'abord, on doit te trouver un nom.

Son interlocuteur miaula d'une voix énervée :

\- Mweow mwe mweow !? _[ Quoi, il en est hors de question ! ]_

En notant l'air scandalisé du chat, le garçon aux cheveux verts se retint de rire bruyamment et reprit d'un ton blagueur :

\- Sweety ? Boulette ? Rosie ?

Le regard dudit animal s'assombrit considérablement en entendant les noms plus ridicules les uns que les autres qu'il énonçait.

\- Hahaha, ta tête est hilarante, ricana le garçon en essuyant les quelques larmes qui s'étaient échappées de ses yeux.

En remarquant les pupilles du chat virer au rouge, il tressaillit d'horreur. Petite note personnelle : ne jamais se moquer de son nouvel compagnon. Il le rassura d'une voix incertaine :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je plaisantais hein.

L'animal le contempla durement mais ses yeux retrouvèrent leur couleur initiale – un gris d'acier.

Le garçon plongea dans ses pensées. Il réfléchissait, il réfléchissait à un nom qui pourrait éventuellement lui plaire. Il se gratta le menton en signe de réflexion profonde. Soudainement, ses grands yeux s'illuminèrent, il avait trouvé le nom parfait !

\- Noir, mon nouveau protecteur.

Itachi approuva silencieusement. C'était mieux que rien. Par ailleurs, il aimait particulièrement la mention de « protecteur » ça lui correspondait étonnement bien.

En effet, même dans ce monde il envisagea d'assumer le rôle de protecteur comme il l'avait toujours fait par le passé.


End file.
